


Afterwards

by confused_mochi_45



Category: SHINee
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angel Wings, Angels, Cats, Gen, Guilt, I wrote this due to a defiency of coffee, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Men Crying, Mentioned Choi Minho, Mentioned Lee Jinki | Onew, Mentioned Lee Taemin, Mentioned Min Yoongi | Suga, Mentioned Park Seonghwa, Minor Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Other characters not mentioned - Freeform, Regret, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_mochi_45/pseuds/confused_mochi_45
Summary: What happens after death? A well seasoned witch once said everyone had different experiences. But then again, that witch has a great (× power of 10) granddaughter that named her cat Coffee Beans and rode a bike with no brakes down a hill with two others on it. The witch is not that reliable. (Actually they are)This is Jonghyun's experience
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun & Original Female Character, Kim Jonghyun - Relationship, Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Afterwards

Jonghyun looked around as he sat up. He was dead, he succeeded. No interferences from his younger siblings, Minyoung and Yoongi. He could feel muscles on his back twitching so he looked back to see wings. Damn, he was an angel. Minyoung did always say he'd end up being an angel.

Standing up, he realised that his soul was outside of the car, his body sat inside. Dusting himself off and stretching, he saw Coffee Beans looking at him. Minyoung's cat was even here to watch him die, Jonghyun was sure that his younger sister got the cat to watch him. He didn't blame her, he'd do the same.

Jonghyun thought about his boyfriend Kibum for a few minutes, then Minho, Taemin and Jinki. Maybe soon, Taemin will have enough courage to ask out Minho. Maybe Jimin will change from being a dick and become a decent person. Because if not, it's on sight. And by on sight, he means he'll haunt Jimin's ass until Jimin realises how precious Yoongi is. 

Minyoung's going to be heartbroken when she finds out. Feeling guilty, Jonghyun read over his letter again. Maybe Minyoung would enter his room and find the bundle of personal letters. Knowing her, she'll probably enter out of habit, so used to entering everyday. Damn, Minyoung really is going to be heartbroken.

Jonghyun could feel tears roll down his cheeks as he thought about Minyoung and then his friends and family. Fuck, what the fuck did he just do. How are they going to forgive him? The person that'll find him think it's an accident until they see the letter. 

Jonghyun looked down on his body, wiping away his tears. His body had started to change colour, the effects of the carbon monoxide kicking in. Jonghyun could hear someone walking down the stairs, a stumble and a kinda whispered swear word.

It was Minyoung, the girl was wandering around. Jonghyun quickly realised that Minyoung could be the one to discover his body. He fucking forgot about Minyoung's sleep disorder. How could he forget that Minyoung had problems sleeping, after so many years of her entering his room to curl up next to him.

How the fuck did he forget. Coffee Beans looked at him, meowing innocently as she headed towards the door. Fuck, fuck and fuck. The cat strolled towards the door casually, probably knowing the terror and horror she was causing to Jonghyun's heart.

"Hey, Beanie. Over here, do not dare leave that door. We both know that the minute you'll leave that door, Minyoung will see you, go over to pick you up, see the light and enter this place. We both do not want that, do we?" Beanie looked at him, meowing like she agreed before leaving the room.

Holy fucking shit, why was Minyoung given a cat that was so fucking similar to her. Coffee Beans hated Jimin, loved Yoongi, was probably absolutely smitten with Minyoung like Minyoung was with her. Coffee Beans tolerated Taemin's acting like he was innocent and was a chaotic little shit, just like his sister. Also, she was named fucking Coffee Beans and had was coloured like coffee beans and tried to eat them often. 

Jonghyun closed his eyes as he heard Minyoung walk out of the kitchen, turning off the lights and then he heard her gasp as she saw Coffee Beans. "Coffee, why were you in there? Wait, why are the lights on? You couldn't have turned the lights on, we put the light switch higher up so you couldn't do that after you learned how to. Wait, did someone leave the car? Beanie, did someone leave their car on? Let's go and check it out."

Jonghyun started to freak out, realising Minyoung couldn't hear him. He could hear Minyoung tiptoeing and Coffee Beans walking beside her. He tried to hate the cat but he couldn't, and he also couldn't hate the cat's name. Minyoung was smart with the name.

Jonghyun heard the garage door open, Minyoung looking on. "Oh, it's Jonghyun's car. I'll turn off, then we'll tell Jonghyun off, won't we Beanie?" Jonghyun started to cry, he was filled with regret. Why did he kill himself? Oh god, why did he do it? Jonghyun hated himself in that moment as Minyoung walked closer.

There was silence. Stark silence. Which was broken by the sound of a glass being dropped. Then there was Minyoung's scream. It was the most horrible thing Jonghyun had ever heard, he wouldn't be surprised if a banshee cried after hearing it. The entire house was now probably awakened as Minyoung began to scream again.

Jonghyun wished she'd stop screaming, it was horrible and she'll damage her throat. Minyoung's screams faded into sobs as she fell to the ground. Jonghyun wished he could hold his younger sister as she sobbed. Minyoung was smart, she probably knew that Jonghyun was dead. His eyes were closed and the engine was on, it was quite easy to figure out.

The first to arrive was the second eldest, Chanyeol. The boy ran in and then looked ready to throw up when he saw the scene in front of his eyes. Seeing Minyoung on the floor crying, he quickly grabbed hold of her as they both cried.

Next was his dad and Jonghyun had to close his eyes again. This was his punishment, he'd have to see his family's reaction. His dad shouted for someone to call an ambulance before opening the car door. Jonghyun watched as his body dropped out, his dad catching it and cradling his head to his chest.

Minyoung crawled over, his dad letting Minyoung take the body before standing up. By then everyone had arrived. Hyunjin had fell back with loud sobs, Seonghwa catching him. Jonghyun followed, so did his family. He heard the sirens and he saw Jeonghan at the door.

The only one that wasn't in tears or at the brink of it was his mother, the woman's face impassive as usual. But as the paramedics took Jonghyun's body from Minyoung, the woman's face quickly changed into one of despair. He watched as she scratched herself, tears pooling up.

Jonghyun shook his head before looking at Minyoung again, the girl looked like she was facing the Lord of Death. Jonghyun felt so much regret and guilt, before realising that there was a light beginning to surround him. No, not now. He can't go now, he needs to see Minyoung stop crying before he can go.

An angel looked at him, smiling apologetically as they gently dragged him away. Taking one last look, he let himself be dragged away. But all he could feel was guilt, he caused that pain to his family.


End file.
